


Nightmares from Hell

by StillWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hell, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillWinchester/pseuds/StillWinchester
Summary: Dean has nightmares every night after his returning from Hell. And Castiel is watching over him.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 20





	Nightmares from Hell

**Author's Note:**

> This time short story. Enjoy!

**Nightmares from Hell**

Dean has a nightmares every night after his returning from Hell. It's not only bad dreams, but first of all it's his memories of that place. He wants to forget, but he can't, and every attempt makes things worse.

He can't breathe. He feels lost. He's dying.

**Sam**

Sam isn’t awake every time when his brother has nightmares. But at the worst nights he hears Dean’s scream.

Sometimes Dean wakes himself up, and then Sam pretends to be sleeping. He can hear heavily breaths or sobs. They both don’t fall asleep again.

Sometimes Dean can’t wake up, and then Sam has to help him. He comes to his brother and grabs his arm. They both don’t say any word.

Sometimes Sam opens his eyes and sees Castiel. The angel is sitting on Dean’s bed with a hand on his brother’s head. He whispers something, but Sam can’t hear it. Dean calms down and stop screaming. Cas stays there longer.

One time Sam asks Cas which spell he’s using. The angel looks at him not understanding the question. He answers he’s not using magic. Sam doesn’t understand for the beginning… And when he does, he doesn’t ask again.

**Cas**

Castiel saw Dean’s soul. His fears, love and experiences… And even Dean thinks he’s broken, Cas sees his true nature. True beauty.

Sometimes Dean is praying to him accidentally, so he comes. _He always comes when he calls._

Cas sits close to him and lays a hand on his head with a concern. He whispers him words of comfort.

_You’re safe, Dean. I’m here. I’m watching over you. And I never leave you._

He stays with Dean all night. Because he promised.

**Dean**

When Dean feels Castiel’s hand on his hair, he wakes up, but he never reveals that. He thinks Cas knows the truth, he is an angel after all, but they have never talked about that. It’s easier.

Dean likes when Cas is stroking his hair. He feels so calmly and safe at that moments. The Hell isn’t scary anymore and everything looks better. Dean knows it can’t go on forever, and the next night will be the same, but he hopes Cas shows up again. _Like he promises._

He closes his eyes again and falls asleep. His guardian angel is watching over him.


End file.
